Yugi vs Fanfiction Convenience
by Adekis
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction tends to clash with how Yu-Gi-Oh actually works. How will yugi react to seeing fanfiction logic in action? Seto/Jounouchi sideparing, out of parody more than anything else. :P


* * *

Well, this is my first fic, but it really wasn't done seriously. It asks a simple question: what would the real Yugi think of a fanfiction universe?

Not sure if it would be considered a crackfic or not...

I just thought it might be fun to write. If you have any constructive criticism, I'll be glad to hear it.

Disclaimer: This is not my stuff, ya get me?

* * *

Yugi woke up one morning and turned over in his bed to see his other self next to him. The Pharaoh was staring out skylight, like he usually was when Yugi woke up. "Glad to see that you're finally up," remarked Yami. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for school." As always, Yugi got out of bed sluggishly, then proceeded downstairs for breakfast.

Now, Yugi was used to seeing two places at the table, that is, one for him, and one for Grandpa. So it was understandable that the fourth plate confused him a little.

"Hey", Yugi asked, "Who's that plate for? Is mom actually eating with us for once?" "Yugi," began Grandpa, "that's Yami's plate, and those are his scrambled eggs."

Yugi glanced at Yami, then Grandpa. "Um... Grandpa? Yami kind of... can't eat, seeing as how he's a spirit and all." Here the Pharaoh cut in. "Yugi, what are you talking about?"

"You're a spirit. Nobody but me can see you. You're also intangible. That means that you can't eat." Yugi felt like he was explaining something very simple to a small child, who just wasn't getting it. He didn't know why Yami and Grandpa decided to go wonky on him, but he felt like he needed to make sure they understood these very basic facts of life.

"Yugi," Yami began, "I'm not a spirit. I've had a body since you solved the puzzle. You know that, right?" "No," said Yugi, "you don't." "Here," Yami, "let me prove it." And he began eating his breakfast.

Yugi sat in shock, and conceded, that his other self did indeed have a body, though he couldn't explain why. They finished eating their breakfasts, and began the walk to school.

* * *

Yugi always met up with his friends one the way to school, and today was no exception. The first one that they ran into today was, as always, a certain white-haired pretty boy.

"Hi Bakura," said Yugi. "Yugi, have you gone blind?" Yami demanded. "That's not Bakura, that's Ryou." "Huh? Yeah, I know. Ryou Bakura. But we've always just called him Bakura, haven't we?" "No," said Ryou. "you always called me by my first name and the other me my last name. It was so we could differentiate, remember?"

"No, I don't." "And before, he'd forgotten I have a body, he'd thought I was a spirit." "Really?" asked Ryou concernedly, "are you feeling okay Yugi?" "I'm fine," insisted Yugi, "it's everything else that's crazy."

"Watch, I'm sure that when Jonouchi shows up, he'll know what I'm talking about." "Who's Jonouchi?" asked Jou as he and Honda walked up to the gang. With that, Yugi exploded.

* * *

After calming Yugi down and explaining to him, very carefully, that his close friend's name was Jou, not Jonouchi, the group kept walking. When Anzu and Bakura arrived, Yugi was relieved to note that except for Bakura's body, he and Anzu were exactly the same. Duke was also the same as always, so again, Yugi had no real reason to freak out.

Until Kaiba showed up.

"Hey guys," He said. "Hey, Kaiba, don't you usually drive to school?" by now, you should know who said that. "What's wrong with him?" asked Kaiba. "Dunno," said Jou "He's been forgetting stuff all day." "He said Bakura and I didn't have bodies, that Jou's name was Jonouchi, and that we called both Ryou and Bakura by their last name." explained Yami.

"Okay then..." Kaiba wasn't sure what to make of this. "Well, it's time to test something else." "What do you me-_nyeh_!" Jou said as Kaiba kissed him. When they were done, Kaiba asked "Okay Yugi, did you at least remember that?" Yugi wasn't quite sure what to make of this. "Wait," he asked "so did you just do that randomly, or are you and Jou suddenly in a relationship?" "Yugi," began Duke, "they've been dating for months now." "Oh. Well, I don't remember that either. I remember _Jonouchi_ constantly hating Kaiba. "

"So," Ryou began, "am I the only one here who wonders why Yugi remembers everything differently?" Yami nodded. "we probably should look into that." "maybe hes from another universe" suggested Honda. "No, that's too much like some sort of fanfic. Maybe he's been enslaved by Marik." responded Bakura.

"No, I think Marik would have made his move by now. How about Shadi?" asked Anzu. "He hasn't bothered us in a long time though, and I don't think he will again." said Yami.

..."maybe hes from another universe" suggested Honda.

"We can figure this out later. Right now, we still have to get to school." Jou shuddered as he said this. "noooooo" yelled Honda. _Well,_ thought Yugi, _at least some things don't change._

They continued to discuss possibilities throughout homeroom, and finally, they concluded after examining Yugi's head, that absolutely nothing had happened to Yugi, which, while reassuring everyone that Yugi wasn't crazy, still left the ½ Game King wondering why everything was so strange.

The teacher called for attention and brought a boy who nobody had ever seen before to the front of the class. He had black hair and blue eyes, and it was easy to tell that he was as American as Jou's hair. Which looked very American. "Hello," he began. "My name is Terry McGinnis..."

Yugi fainted.

* * *

Well, what did you think?

Please review.

And yes, I gave Honda a total lack of capital letters and punctuation on purpose.


End file.
